Son Goku
Name: Son Goku, Kakkarot Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Classification: Alien (Saiya-jin in the English Adaptations) Martial Artist Age: Over 40 by the end of the series Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, skilled in martial arts, afterimage creation, incredible leg strength (was able to leap into the troposphere casually in his earlier days), flight, the ability to manipulate and use ki both defensively (can use his ki to enhance his natural durability and harden his skin to the extent he's able to block sword attacks from a fellow Super Saiya-jin with only his finger) and offensively (can shoot ki blasts capable of crossing thousands of kilometers and blowing up entire planets), can create flashes of light to blind his opponents, low level psychic powers: telepathy and telekenisis, energy sensing, a pure heart, can transform to increase his power even further (can either use his Kaioken technique to get up to a 20x boost linearly in all of his stats or use his Super Saiya-jin transformations up to 3 for an even greater boost in all stats), the ability to instantly transport himself anywhere with his Shunkan Ido technique, can also use this technique to cross dimensions, power that increases substantially after recovering from near fatal injuries, can hear people speaking whilst he's asleep | The ability to absorb ki Weaknesses: Can't survive in the vacuum of space, can only maintain Super Saiya-jin 3 form for a short time before running out of energy or stamina. Needs energy/life signatures to lock on to use Shunkan Ido effectively, Genki Dama requries a long "charging-up" period and only works on people with evil hearts/souls | The SSJ God Form has a time limit Destructive Capacity: At least island level+, likely higher (superior to Piccolo, who razed an entire island with his Hyper Explosive Demon Wave. Also overpowered Piccolo's Masenko with the Super Kamehameha. Said Masenko was far superior to a casual ki blast Piccolo fired in his battle with Kami) | Planet level | Large planet level+ | At least large planet level+ | Small star level+ | Solar system level (a bit weaker than Bills- fought him at 70% power with 80% of his own power) Range: At least one planetary diameter Speed: Massively hypersonic+ (mach 89, could outpace Piccolo's ki blasts over a short distance) | Massively hypersonic+ (mach 270 via kaio-ken multiplier) | Massively hypersonic+ (at least quadruple digits mach, proved capable of swatting away Freeza's machine gun like volley of death beams fastest attack with one hand. Speed of Freeza's death ball) | Massively hypersonic+, sub-relativistic+ reflexes/reaction time | Sub-Relativistic+ (mach 31,000, comparable in speed to SSJ Gotenks) | At least sub-relativistic+ Durability: At least island level+, likely higher (tanked Piccolo's Hyper Explosive Demon Wave) | Planet level | Large planet level+ | At least large planet level+ | Small star level+ | Solar system level Lifting Strength: At least Class M+ Striking Strength: Class PJ+ | Class ZJ (superior to Gohan) | Class ZJ+ | At least Class ZJ+ | Class YJ+ | At least Class NJ+, likely higher Stamina: Inhuman levels in both his base and Super Saiya-jin forms (can train for days with minimal rest and have long drawn out fights) significantly decreases upon reaching Super Saiya-jin 2. Upon reaching Super Saiya-jin 3, his stamina is low enough that Super Saiya-jin 3 is almost useless against any fighter strong enough to use it against, as it can only be maintained for a few minutes Standard Equipment: Early on in the series the kintoun, a sentient cloud he could ride on, and the nyoi-bo, a magic pole that could extend and contract at his command. As an adult, uses weighted clothing Intelligence: Mastery of various martial arts techniques and skills (can also copy techniques after seeing them once); years of experience fighting both powerful and diverse enemies whom have various abilities and powers. Is a combat/tactical genius for the most parts. Goku was the first to realize that Super Saiya-jin states were wasting an extreme amount of energy just by powering up to it, mastered the form despite the huge amount of stress (psychological and physical) the state puts on his body, which is more effective than training two years physically in the Room of Spirit and Time. Also devised different usages of the Kamehameha such as propelling it with his feet, homing in on targets, altering its path and range, using ki to augment his physical strength, and so on Notable Attacks/Techniques: - Super Saiya-jin (Saiyan) Forms: An advanced transformation assumed by extraordinarily powerful members of the Saiya-jin race which increases his Base Battle-Power by 50 times, and this is proportioned to his physical attributes giving him a great and even increase in strength, ki power, speed, stamina and durability. However, without mastery of this form, much of this energy is wasted transforming and maintaining the transformation. The Super Saiya-jin form also has three additional branch states (which sacrifice speed for raw power) and is succeeded by two further transformations, Super Saiya-jin 2 (twice as strong as a regular Super Saiya-jin) and 3 (four times as strong as a Super Saiya-jin 2). Goku can use all of these transformations. - Kamehameha (Turtle Wave): Goku's signature energy attack. A powerful beam of ki that can destroy a planet if enough power is put into it. Also variants of the Kamehameha allow Goku to control it's path or perform it with his feet. - Chou Kamehameha (Ultimate Turtle Wave): Technically the supreme and mastered version of the Kamehameha. - Bukujutsu (Lighter than Air Dance): The ability to levitate and fly through the usage of Chi/Ki. - Zanzoken: Afterimage technique based on speed, the technique is specifically used to overwhelm or trick an opponent into leaving themselves open to a feint attack; other versions include the Double Zanzoken and Triple Zanzoken. - Kaioken: Goku forms a red ki aura around his body, enhancing his strength and speed, the highest level of this attack used is x20. Recent info perpetuates that everything is literally amped linerally i.e. Kaioken doubles strength, speed, power, ki and so on. - Kiai: A Ki technique using the power of his Chi to physically repel physical or energy attacks through his aura or voice via shouting. - Dragon Fist: An attack where Goku Jumps at his foe, and punches through them with tremendous ki. - Genki Dama (Spirit Bomb): Goku conducts the spirit energy of all nearby living organisms, forming a ball of power and size depending of the amount of harnessed ki energy, this technique is essentially useless against pure-hearted beings but exceptionally effective against evil beings. - Shunkan Ido (Instant Transmission): Also called Instantaneous Transmission the user places their index and middle finger on their forehead, sensing a location that they teleport to. Notable Victories: Notable Losses: 23rd Budokai | Saiyan Saga | Namek Saga | Android Saga | Buu Saga | SSJ God Form Category:Character Profiles